bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida
Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida & Shoto Todoroki vs. Chizome Akaguro is a battle fought between Class 1-A Students Tenya Iida, Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki against the Villain Hero Killer: Stain during the Hosu Incident. Prologue 220px|left|thumb|Stain encounters Tenya. After becoming infuriated with Stain, Tomura Shigaraki orders his Nomus to attack Hosu City. Stain notices the chaos and plans to dispose of the League of Villains. At the moment, he's occupied with killing the Pro-Hero Native. Stain paralyzes Native and reacts to the explosions created by Tomura. Just before Stain murders Native, Tenya rushes in. Stain slashes his helmet off and recognizes that Tenya is an adolescent boy. Tenya ignores Stain's warning and confirms Stain's identity as the Hero Killer. He tells Stain he's been searching for him, but the villain interrupts because Tenya's eyes are searing with vengeance. Tenya introduces himself as Ingenium and claims he will stop the Hero Killer in his brother's place. Stain listens to Tenya's proclamation. His next words are "Die!". Meanwhile, Izuku searches Hosu for Gran Torino, who disappeared after stopping a Nomu attack. Izuku eventually happens upon other Nomu attacking the city. At the scene, he overhears Manual talking about how Tenya went off on his own. This makes Izuku realize that Tenya likely encountered the Hero Killer himself. Battle Tenya tries to kick Stain while yelling it's for Tensei. Stain jumps above Tenya to avoid the kick. Then the villain stabs Tenya in the shoulder with a kick from his spiked boot before stomping the vengeful boy's head into the ground. Stain says that Tenya and Tensei are both weak and have no right to be called heroes. He stabs Tenya in the shoulder with his sword. Tenya tells Stain that Ingenium can't be a hero anymore and then tells the villain that he'll kill him. 220px|thumb|left|Izuku rescues Tenya from certain death. Stain points out that a hero should be focused on saving Native. He says Tenya is blinded by a selfish desire for revenge and is the furthest thing from a true hero. Stain pulls his blade out from Tenya's shoulder and licks it, activating his Quirk. Tenya becomes paralyzed and Stain prepares to stab Tenya and kill him. Izuku arrives just in time, he makes a flashy entrance by punching Stain away from Tenya. Tenya's surprised to see Izuku, who claims he'll save his friend. Tenya asks how Izuku found him. The latter explains he searched for them far away from the chaos because the news reported Stain's attacks all happened in unpopulated areas. Izuku tells Tenya to go with him back to the street, but Tenya reveals that he's been paralyzed by Stain's Quirk. Izuku notices Native is paralyzed as well and worries about how he may not be able to get them both to safety. Tenya pleads for Izuku not to get involved and Izuku realizes Tenya's negative intentions. Stain commends Izuku for his dynamic entrance but warns him that he has a duty to kill Tenya and Native. Deeply frightened, Izuku sends out an SOS with his phone detailing his location. Despite his fear, Izuku is determined to stop the Hero Killer alone. Tenya tells Izuku to run away, but Izuku yells at him and then states that it's a hero's duty to meddle where it isn't their business. Stain notices Izuku's words and smiles with approval. 220px|thumb|[[Detroit Smash|5% Detroit Smash!]] Their duel begins and Izuku runs at Stain. Stain draws his blade and swings at Izuku. Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl and increases his speed enough to close the distance between them, negating Stain's longer reach. The Hero Killer draws his knife and slashes at Izuku. Izuku ducks both the blades and gets behind Stain by sliding through his legs. The villain immediately strikes behind him and is surprised when Izuku has disappeared. Stain quickly realizes that Izuku left his field of vision by jumping above him. He looks up and the young hero capitalizes by punching him in the head with a 5% Detroit Smash. Tenya notices Izuku's new skills are similar to Katsuki's movements in battle. Izuku lands and confirms to himself that Full Cowl allows him to fight efficiently. Stain licks blood from his knife and it paralyzes Izuku. Izuku realizes it only took a small graze for Stain's Quirk to work because all he needs is the blood. Stain explains that he saw through Izuku's movements and his punch wasn't powerful enough to stop him. He commends Izuku for his heroic nature and declares he's worthy of living. Stain feels differently about Tenya and Native, however, and prepares to kill them. His crusade is once again interrupted by the timely arrival of Shoto Todoroki, who is now proudly wielding his flames. Shoto tells Izuku that he needs to provide more than just his location in his SOS because Shoto was almost too late to help. He explains that it took him a while to figure out Izuku's message but he eventually realized it was a call for help. Shoto creates an ice path that Stain dodges. The ice lifts and slides Stain's victims safely behind Shoto, who continues to push back Stain using his fire. Stain ponders the time limit of his Quirk, knowing that one of them will be free soon. Shoto stands up to Stain and tells the Hero Killer that he won't take any more lives. 220px|thumb|left|The Hero Killer nearly gets Shoto's blood. Izuku warns Shoto not to let Stain get any of his blood. Shoto realizes that the blades are how Stain activates his Quirk to immobilize people and plans to keep his distance. However, the young fighter takes his eyes off Stain for just a moment and it's long enough for Stain to nearly take his head off with a knife. Shoto narrowly evades and the knife cuts open his left cheek. Stain jumps at him and tries to slash him with one of his larger knives. Shoto blocks him with a small pillar of ice and then notices Stain threw his sword into the air. This distraction allows Stain to grab Shoto's shirt and he gets his tongue close to Shoto's bleeding cheek. Shoto repels Stain using his fire just before the villain licks his blood. Then he creates a wave of ice that Stain dodges and slashes in half after catching his sword. Shoto declares that Stain is very strong and tries to keep him back using both attacks of ice and fire. Tenya tells Shoto to stop and that the Hero Killer is his to defeat because he's carrying Ingenium's name. Shoto points out that Ingenium would never have Tenya's vengeful glare. Stain slashes through Shoto's wall of ice and warns the student not to block his vision against a faster opponent. Shoto tries to reply but Stain throws several knives into his left forearm. Stain descends from the air and tries to stab Native while commending Shoto for his strength. Suddenly free from Stain's paralysis, Izuku impedes the Hero Killer's path and grabs him. He slams Stain against the wall and drags him away as they both descend. Stain surmises that Izuku must be type O and then elbows the boy off of him. Shoto tells Izuku to dodge and then keeps Stain back with a wave of ice. They regroup and discuss the nature of Stain's Quirk. Izuku realizes that its effectiveness depends on the victim's blood type. 220px|thumb|Izuku and Shoto stand together against the Hero Killer. Shoto says they can't flee with Tenya and Native because Stain is simply too fast. He declares that they should hold until the Pros arrive, but Izuku disagrees because Shoto's already lost too much blood. Izuku suggests that he distract the Hero Killer while Shoto supports him from range. Shoto knows the risk, but he agrees to protect the others with Izuku. Stain states that the fight won't be easy now that it's two on one. Shoto thinks over how worried he's been about Tenya since the news of Ingenium's attack became public. He sees his own resentful face in Tenya's vengeful eyes. Shoto recalls visiting his mother, and how her support allowed him to not only use his fire powers but to choose Endeavor's office for Workplace Training. Izuku jumps from wall to wall using his enhanced speed while Shoto attacks with waves of ice. Izuku gets behind Stain but misses the punch. Shoto stops Stain from counterattacking by forcing him to dodge an ice attack. After Stain's initial evasion, Shoto shoots fire at him. Stain dodges again and Shoto continues to shoot flames at him. Shoto recalls how Izuku's words helped him break out of his shell and hopes he can do the same for Tenya. Tenya realizes that he's been acting selfishly and compares how he threatened Stain to how Izuku and Shoto only said they wanted to protect others. Stain's fighting style becomes more ferocious and he manages to cut Izuku's leg open. Shoto keeps him back with a stream of fire, but Izuku is injured. Tenya says he can't watch them fight anymore and Shoto yells at him. Stain paralyzes Izuku with his Quirk and then breaks through Shoto's last ice wall defense. Shoto tells Tenya to stand up and never forget the hero he wants to become. Tenya remembers Tensei inspiring him to become a hero while Shoto keeps Stain back using his fire. Tenya realizes the error of his ways and silently admits that Izuku and Shoto are more mature than him. Stain closes in on Shoto as the latter tries to keep him back by shooting flames. Stain evades his next combination attack of ice and fire. He tells Shoto that he's reliant on his Quirk and it makes him a careless fighter. Stain manages to finally get close to Shoto and nearly cuts him with his sword. 220px|thumb|left|Tenya regains his mobility and his conviction. Tenya recovers from Bloodcurdle and stands up. He uses his Recipro Burst technique in time to save Shoto. Tenya breaks Stain's sword with his first kick and sends him flying back with a follow-up strike. Tenya apologizes to his friends and reaffirms his conviction to become a hero. Stain is irritated by Tenya's change of heart because he doesn't believe his true nature changes in a few minutes. Believing Tenya is a fraud who prioritizes his own desires, Stain declares he will be the one to end the young man. Shoto tells Tenya not to listen, but Tenya agrees with Stain. Tenya admits that he has no right to call himself a hero. Even so, Tenya refuses to give up. Enraged, Stain attacks but Shoto keeps him back with a blast of fire. Native tells Shoto to stop fighting back and to run because the Hero Killer is only after Tenya and him. Stain avoids the flames by stabbing his sword into the wall above the stream of fire. Shoto notes Stain's rage and attacks him with waves of ice. The Hero Killer avoids the ice and slashes through it. Shoto keeps him away with his fire while he mulls over the villain's tenacity. Tenya tries to move and he realizes that his engines are stalled despite wearing his costume. He surmises that his radiators likely broke from the force of his kick and he asks Shoto to freeze his legs without plugging the engines. While Shoto's distracted, Stain throws a knife to try and get him out of the way. Tenya jumps in the path of the knife and gets it lodged in his arm. Then Stain pins Tenya down by throwing a second knife into his arm. Despite his injuries, Tenya tells Shoto to continue with his plan. Izuku realizes he can move, but he struggles to get up because of his injured leg. Shoto freezes Tenya's leg and the latter bites the knives out of his arm. Stain closes in while dodging Shoto's fire blasts. Tenya states he will fight without his arms and then activates his Recipro Extend technique. At the same time, Izuku channels One For All and propels himself toward Stain. They cut Stain off in mid-air and Shoto encourages them. Izuku ignores his leg pain and uses his arm to attack while Tenya ignores his arm injuries and uses his leg to attack. They land a powerful, combined attack where Izuku punches Stain in the face and Tenya lands a kick to his stomach. 220px|thumb|Stain lies defeated. Izuku fractures his arm by going over his 5% percent limit with the aforementioned punch. Their attacks give Shoto an opening to attack Stain with a stream of fire. Stain tries to cut Tenya with his sword, but the young man narrowly evades. Tenya declares that he will defeat Stain because he is a hero and the Hero Killer is a villain. He kicks Stain higher into the air where the Hero Killer is burned by Shoto's fire blast. Shoto helps his peers land by sliding them down a wall of ice. He warns them not to let their guard down, but they soon realize that Stain has been knocked out. His unconscious body lays on top of Shoto's pillar of ice. Izuku and Shoto agree to restrain him and move him toward the street after confiscating his weapons. Aftermath 220px|thumb|left|Stain kills Nomu to save Izuku. The boys disarm Stain and tie him up using some rope someone left in a garbage can. Native carries Izuku back to the street and Shoto follows with Stain in tow. Native apologizes for being unable to help. Izuku replies that no one can defeat Stain one on one. Shoto adds that the three of them barely won and it was because the Hero Killer held back and made a few mistakes after getting desperate to kill Tenya. Gran Torino finds Izuku as they enter the street and kicks him in the face as punishment for leaving the train. Other Pro-Heroes sent by Endeavor arrive as well. They call the police for the Hero Killer and an ambulance for the boy's injuries. Tenya tearfully apologizes to Izuku and Shoto for his actions. Izuku apologizes as well for not helping him sooner and Shoto tells him to pull himself together. A flying, injured Nomu suddenly appears and grabs Izuku. It swiftly flies away and gets too far for Gran Torino to chase it. It bleeds from its eye injury and the blood lands on a hero's face. Stain acts by licking the blood off the girl's face paralyzing the Nomu. Then he frees himself from the restraints and uses a hidden knife to kill the Nomu as it descends, saving Izuku. 220px|thumb|Stain terrorizes the heroes. The Hero Killer stands up and tells everyone that he acts because he wishes to cleanse society of false heroes. Endeavor arrives while Stain holds Izuku down. Stain turns to face him and Endeavor prepares to attack. Gran Torino tells Endeavor to wait because Izuku is in the way. Stain stands up and his mask falls off. Impassioned with fury and malice, Stain declares he will reclaim what it means to be a hero. The Hero Killer's bloodlust frightens everyone present despite their stronger numbers. Stain provokes his enemies, standing against them while demanding they try and stop his crusade. He declares that only All Might is worthy of being called a hero. Stain's words shake everyone to their core, including Endeavor. They're frozen in fear until Stain falls unconscious from his broken ribs puncturing his lung. Stain was taken to Tartarus afterwards. References Site Navigation pl:Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida i Shoto Todoroki kontra Chizome Akaguro Category:Tenya Iida Battles Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles Category:Chizome Akaguro Battles